JUSTICE LEAGUE: APOCALYPSE
by Supermaster51
Summary: WonderBat. That's the only thing that you will know. If you want to know, read the history. Cover by Ramesh De Silva.
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE: THE FALL OF HUMANITY.

The Earth had gone through a lot of conflict: wars, droughts, endangered species, extinction of natural areas, climate change, racism, the battle of the sexes, the manufacture of nuclear weapons and plans for world domination.

Fortunately, humanity realized that if they did not change, the world would end for all. Once they realized this, the technology began to benefit everyone. They began to create healthier food, they reforested the green areas, they stopped hunting animals, for the most part; there were no plans for world conquest or dictatorships, just as it seemed that life would be the best for everyone ... until the day something landed in Metropolis.

It was not known who or what it was, but as always, governments caught that mysterious object or thing and took it to their facilities. The discovery was not known until one year later. It was said that it was harmless or that there was no progress in the investigation of that mysterious object or alien, so governments, like the rest of humanity, remained calm in the face of the situation.

A year after the crash of that ship, everything changed. It was not known what it was or what it was, but the computers of the world began to fail, then every television system, cell phone, tablet, players, consoles, planes, cars, communicators ... any electrical device was controlled. There began to be nuclear attacks in every part of the world, which destroyed millions of lives. It was expected that it was only a temporary simple fault, but it was not. That mysterious computer virus, thing or alien had taken control of everything.

As if that were not enough, in just two months after the failure of technology there would be armies of robots attacking each country and each region where there were living beings. Then the robotic army was joined by mass destruction aircraft, there was no country left unharmed.

Everyone wondered what was happening or what had taken control of everything. Six months after the massive attack, the remaining screens around the world only transmitted an image of a green-skinned alien with purple technology on his head and the following phrase was transmitted.

"I am Brainiac, and this world is now my world."

Literally, the Earth dominated by humans became a desert infested by Brainiac's robotic army.

The funny thing is that, of the people who survived, many were captured, but the rest managed to save themselves.

For three years, Brainiac has destroyed most of humanity, and there seemed to be no salvation for humanity, but there is still a safe place: the dome city of Themyscira. And there is only one hope: the League of Justice.

XXX

NOTE: In case you did not notice, in this universe, the Justice League did not exist before the attack. In this universe Brainiac is the only alien and his suit is like that of Injustice 2. By the way, the costumes of the heroes will be different. Then you will see them. And as I said before, WonderBat will happen in the future. But in the meantime, let's start.


	2. The road to Themyscira

**THE ROAD TO TEMYSCIRA.**

Desert. You can only see desert. The desert is the only thing I still see. I start to go into despair. If I do not get to that place before I run out of resources, Ace and I will die like most of the living beings on the planet. Since the attack of Brainiac, the desert is the only thing that can be seen for days, and even months, before encountering a robotic army whose sole objective is to eliminate you.

While I drive my luxury car, which used to be a car too luxurious and care, and now it looks like a very old and neglected car, I try to find some giant dome or some kind of high tech security that tells me I'm close to the target. I look toward the back seat, where Ace stands with his head up, looking out the rear windshield of the car, waiting to alert me if there is any robotic army killer.

This has become unbearable. I only have Ace in this car. I wish I had my parents here with me, but now I only have Ace. I hope that the place I have to reach will find something that will help me overcome what I saw during all these horrible years.

I see something that is worth seeing. I stop the car, get out of the car and start walking towards the little yellow flower. I have not seen a sample of nature in a long time. Seeing that flower may be the only sample of nature that I will see again in my life. After Brainiac's attacks, nothing of nature has been seen again in possibly the whole world. I get back in the car, grab one of the few remaining bottles of water and sprinkle some water on the flower. This flower must survive.

I get back in the car and I find Ace looking at me furiously. I give him a little water and he stops seeing me with an angry face. I take out my map, get out of the car and close the door. I do not need Ace to come out and face an army of robots that would kill him in a second. I can not lose Ace, especially after what I promised him.

I need to find some point of reference to go to Themyscira. I try to trace a course with my finger. There must be something that I overlooked. I feel a metallic object quickly pointing at me.

"Hands up. Do not turn around. "Said a very childish voice.

I obey it. I try to divert my eyes a little to the car to see who this criminal is. I gather that it must come from Temyscira, because it is not very likely that someone can survive long in the desert with a gun. Ace tries to get out of the car, but I make the gesture that he does not attack, I can handle it.

"Good," the man continued with the voice of a child. "I'm going to count to three to say my demands. Ready? One,…"

"I do not answer.

"Hey, stop. How can you say no? I have not even said my demands. How can you refuse? "

Finally I see his face by the reflection of the car. The man has a childish face. Although it has a childish voice and something sharp, it has a little musculature, and is blond. I think he's not a big criminal, but do not underestimate him.

"There's another car over there." I say pointing a finger towards that useless car that is a few meters away from here. "I guess you took some piece to look like it was a gun, just to scare me and make me comply with your demands."

The blond begins to stutter.

"Maybe it's true, but ..."

I interrupt the blond man turning around, removing the metal piece from his hands, tapping him lightly on the stomach, and I give him a revolving kick in the legs. The blond man fell backwards and his head hit the ground. I put my foot on his chest, to prevent him from getting up.

"I give up, I surrender. Quiet. I just wanted to get away from Temyscira, "said the blond man with open hands, as a sign of surrender.

"You come from Theymyscira?" I ask.

"Yes, but I'm leaving." He answers me.

"No, I think you better take me to Themyscira."

"No no no. I left there to not return and that's why I tried to make you obey my orders. "

"If you do not take me there, then I'll break all ten ribs."

Before I can hit him in the ribs, I hear the robotic movement. I look up and see Brainiac's robots walking directly towards us. I leave the blonde and run directly to the robots. Fortunately, robots are fragile in the head and stomach, so I can easily hit them, and they all fall to the ground.

I look at my car, and see how the blonde gets out of the car. I had tried to start the car while I was in charge of defeating the robotic squad. Thanks, Ace. Without Ace, that blond guy would have stolen my car. I run to the blond.

"Now, maybe more Brainiac robots are coming right now," I say to the blond. "And we need to get to Themyscira to get safe. Take me to Themyscira or maybe the robots will kill you. "

"Good." Says the blonde. "But I take you to Themyscira, and you let me go. Treatment?"

"Treatment. Goes up."

As we get into the car, Ace starts to bark, which means that more robots are arriving. I try to start the car, but it does not respond. Thank you menso, I say mentally. Thanks to the blonde the car went off, and in this desert you must always have this car turned on. The robots are closer. I strike the steering wheel with a fist, which causes the car to start. I accelerate and start driving through this desert.

"Where are we going?" I ask the blond.

"Go to the right." He answers me.

I keep driving in the direction the blond indicates, but Brainiac's robots arrive on motorcycles. I try to look for the grenades looking with my hand in the front, where Ace continues to bark at the robots. I can not see anything. I have to ask the blonde for help.

"Blond, look in the back, grenades." I tell the blonde.

The blond tries to look for the grenades, but Ace does not stop barking.

"Easy, Ace." I say.

Ace stops barking at the blonde, so he finds the grenades and gives them to me. I take one's insurance off and throw it at two motorcycle robots. The grenade explodes and the robots are reduced to metal parts. I continue to throw two more grenades at more groups of robots, but the blond guy tells me to turn the course to the left now. I obey him, and tell him to look for more grenades.

"By the way, I'm Barry. Please do not call me blonde. "He tells me.

"Good, Barry." I answer.

"What is your name?" Barry asks me.

"Give me more pomegranates or I'll throw you into the desert." I threaten him.

"Well well. But I think that, since we will not see each other again, I would like to get to know you a little bit. "

I throw another grenade at the robots, but they arrive more. Barry tells me that we have to deviate a little to the left. I obey him and start to see the giant dome. The dome city of Themyscira are a few kilometers away. I throw another grenade.

"Careful, the city has security cannons," Barry tells me.

"Call me Bruce." I say to Barry.

"What?" Barry asks me.

"Call me Bruce."

"All right. Now, be careful. The security cannons of the city always detect every robot, "Barry tells me.

"Relax, Barry," I say.

We arrived a few minutes later to the canyons, which point to us because there is a group of robots behind us. I brake, I spill, I turn around and throw the grenade at the cannons. The guns fire, just like the robots, and a small explosion occurs. The explosion collapses some cannons. I take advantage of the moment and I continue driving towards the city.

"Go to that door. It is the only one It shoots fire, so no one takes that door, but the fire does not happen until a minute from now, "Barry says.

I accelerate hard, and we head straight for the open door. Once we pass it, it begins to spit fire every 5 seconds. I manage to stop the car, and we stay quiet for a moment and sit down. Suddenly a robot immune to fire enters. It must be a creation of Brainiac, designed to destroy the city. I get out of the car and run towards him. I hit the robot, but the robot throws me into my car with force. The robot approaches me, but is hit from behind by red laser beams. The robot turns around.

I look to the side of the robot and see a man with white skin, half hairstyle with short black hair, but strong, I think at my level, and he has my same height and is wearing a blue suit with some red ornaments in the suit , just like it has a red cape, so the colors of the suit are balanced. On one side of him is a woman with lightly tanned skin, accompanied by long, shiny black hair; his face has blue eyes, red lips and pointed nose; and he wears trousers and a black leather jacket, but he is wearing a red and gold chest armor, along with a shield and a long sword, like a tiara, a golden rope and some silver bracelets, you can say that He is strong, but his body is still female. On the other side is a dark-skinned man as strong as I am, but he's wearing a black suit, with some green parts; He's shaved off his head, but with a padlocked beard.

The man in the blue suit flies to the robot and hits him with a rising hook. The robot goes flying to the sky, but the man in the blue suit flies towards him and hits him again and the robot lands crashing on the ground with a very strong blow. The man in the black and green suit also flies to the robot and hits him with two giant green hammers that came from somewhere, but I do not know where. Then, the man in a black and green suit creates a green hand with which he grabs the robot and throws it towards the man in the blue suit and the woman in the leather jacket. The woman in the leather jacket takes out her sword, flies to the robot and cuts her head towards the robot with the same sword.

All this is weird to me. Obviously, there is no man or woman that is so strong, or that there is a man who creates objects with his mind. There must be an explanation.

"They are the defenders of the city." Barry says as he helps me get up.

"What?" I ask Barry.

"I think they are the defenders of the city of Themyscira. I heard from them, but I thought it was a lie. "Barry tells me a little smiling.

"Stop, you two!" The woman shouts in her leather jacket as she points her sword at us.

It's time to flee. Barry and I go back to the car and close the doors. I try to start the car, but the man in the blue suit opens the door on Barry's side and pulls it out. Barry screams, so I go out and try to help him but the woman in the leather jacket stops me pointing the blade of her back to my chest.

"No person can enter through that door, and if they enter, we have to arrest them." The woman tells me. Silbo, and Ace gets out of the car and runs to the woman, but falls, because they shoot a dart in his neck. I run to Ace, but tranquilizers dart me, they do not take effect until they shoot me for the third time.

Before everything goes dark, I see Barry and Ace unconscious and the woman's face with the leather jacket, and I must say that she was somewhat worried.

 **NEXT: CLOSED.**

 **NOTE: In case you did not notice, this was Bruce's point of view. I tell them that the next one will also have Bruce's point of view, but the following chapters will have the characters developing. By the way, I do not own any of the DC Comics characters, but if I did, I would make WonderBat from today. Thank you, and I tell you that I will continue with this. This fic is only beginning.**


	3. Closed

**CLOSED.**

Being in prison is something totally new... and boring for me. When I regained consciousness, I woke up in a cell. I was dressed in the usual orange clothing. When I touched my body, I realized that I had been bathed while I was unconscious. I was circling the entire cell looking for some detail or weakness I could use, until the (female) guards gave me directions to eat, three times a day. There are no bathrooms in the cells, we have to be escorted to a single bathroom.

The worst of all is that I have no notion of time of anything. There is no window here, because I'm in a cave-like a prison. Something I've noticed is that all the prisoners are men, and all the prison guards are women.

I've been here two days, and apparently I will not be out in a long time, at least not until I find an escape route. I have to escape from here, rescue Ace, and leave this city. If I'm not with Ace, he will bite a lot of people and possibly animals.

Worst of all was the conversation I had yesterday with two women. The first woman was a blonde, although a little lighter than Barry. He had a slender body, milk-white skin, thin pink lips and pointed vertical nose along with blue eyes. I noticed a certain resemblance with the eyes of the woman in the leather jacket who saw me faint over the tranquilizing darts two days ago.

"I ask you again," the blonde woman said. "Why did you come here? You are an enemy."

"I told you," I answered with my face very close to her because I've told her this at least three times already and I was getting annoyed. "I wanted to get to the last safe place in the world and I did it, with the help of Barry, whom you arrested. I came with my pet, but you showed so little courtesy and distrust against us."

"You cheated our defenses, and anyone who manages to do that, is someone dangerous."

"I survived your " security measures "and now I can live here, but I will not be able to do so until they release me. But why else do they consider me dangerous?"

"You brought weapons and you tried to wound one of ours in the arm."

"They were chasing me and they were more dangerous than me. Why did you not stop them?"

"It's none of your business. And I see that you want to do something else here, so you will not be free for a long time. "

"Please. I did nothing. You're only doing this because you think I will destroy everyone and everything. Right?" The conversation was interrupted when the woman in the leather jacket passed in front of us, opened the door of the cell, entered the cell and approached the blonde. She put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. I think I heard that she said she needed a minute. The blonde left, keeping her eyes fixed on me and the woman in the leather jacket.

"Alone at last." I told her when she sat down.

"I see you met Hippolyta," the woman said smiling.

"It's not funny at all," I replied. "They arrested me for nothing. I have not done any harm to anyone and Barry is locked up and I do not understand why they took Ace away from me. "

"Who is Ace?" He asked me.

"My dog, who was shot with tranquilizer darts," I say, bringing my face close to hers.

"Quiet. The dog will be fine. Someone will adopt him soon. You will not have to worry about him," she said very softly.

"You do not understand anything. Ace will not be fine without me, and I'm sure the person who adopts him will be chewed on several times."

"In case you did not know, being a bad boy does not help much when you're here."

"Being nice to us will not help anything either."

"Do you always have to make believe that you're a bad boy? Is that not tiring?"

"And do you think that kindness works here? Is not being nice all the time tiring?"

"Call me Diana," she said, smiling.

"Bruce." She crosses her arms. "Call me Bruce." With this I cross my arms. She got up and started to leave, but she stopped at the cell door and turned around.

"I'm sorry for your premature confinement," she tells me.

"Don't be. Also, in a matter of time, I will escape from this cell, after the prison and then the city," I said, keeping very calm.

"We'll see about that."

She left after she said that. I had to stay in the same cell, while analyzing weak points or some weakness to disarm the cell and escape. I did not sleep all night, because I was wandering around the cell with my eyes to find some detail. Literally, Diana and Hippolyta should not underestimate me. The funny thing is that after they left, I saw Barry telling an extremely long story about his past as a cross-country race runner, as well as an affair with a woman named Iris, which he never saw again after that she broke up with him; and the strangest thing is that Barry had refused to speak for a few seconds and had shown himself to be a tough guy ... only until they were going to make noises with a button pen.

Now I am in the prison dining room. I have considered keeping some utensils (spoon or fork or knife) and taking it to the cell, but all are plastic, but we serve with a large spoon, which I can not take with me because I notice that they always check if the metal cutlery is in place. Barry and I enter and are greeted by a gang of prison inmates, who surround us.

"Hey, Barry," says one of the inmates who approaches. "It seems we have to hit you after what you did to our leader."

"Yes," says another inmate. "It seems our leader will reward us for leaving you crippled."

"Look," says Barry. "It was not my fault. Also, I do not want problems, friends. "

"We are not friends. You do not respect us, and friends respect each other." The leader tells him and then he turned around and asks if I accompany Barry.

"No." I answer and walked away.

"Look, Barry." The inmate continues talking. "You are in our territory. In this prison ..." He said waving his hands, pointing to the walls of the prison and its surroundings. "... I am respectable. Even one of the prison guards gave me a chocolate cake. So, we'll have fun with you and then enjoy that cake over there."

I get up, and I go to the table that has the food. I take the cake from the table and sit down at a table next to him. All the inmates come to me and leave Barry alone. One puts a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asks with a certain aggressive tone.

"I wanted some chocolate cake," I said. "Issue?" The prisoner puts a hand on my chest.

"That's not for you," he tells me.

"Well, I wanted it," I said.

"Then you will not have it."

I looked at my surroundings, before releasing a front kick, causing everyone to start hitting me. I bent over, and gave a spinning kick, which caused several to fall. I got up and released a flying kick to an inmate who was running towards me. One threw his fist forward, I grabbed him, turned him around, and broke his arm before finishing him off with a blow to the head. I do not release the cake for a second. I jumped and hit another inmate with my hand. Another inmate threw punches, jumped and I climbed to a table, to kick him in the face. Three other inmates threw punches at me, causing me to jump to the ground with the cake still in my hand. An inmate threw a hook that I easily intercepted, I turned the inmate around, causing one of his friends to hit him in the stomach, then I kicked him in the back and the two fell to the ground. Another inmate threw a kick, which I intercepted and used to throw him to the ground and break his leg. Another inmate shot me in the face, so I moved and kicked him in the stomach, he recoiled but ran back towards me, but I grabbed him by the neck and hit him against the table.

"Bruce!" Barry screams. "Watch out!"

I looked around and there were still five thugs left. I did the unthinkable: I threw the cake in the air, and as it falls, I hit everyone in the face and stomach. An inmate threw a blow, grabbing it and throwing it towards the table, which causes it to hit the table with its back. There are only two left. Now, I throw the cake at Barry, Barry catches him, and the inmates go against him, take Barry by his orange uniform and are about to hit him. Barry offered the cake, but I take out the two criminals and give them a strong headbutt, knocking them out. With all knocked out, I approach Barry and take the cake from his hands.

"Thanks." I tell him. I sit down and start eating my well-deserved chocolate cake.

"Thanks, Bruce." Barry thanks me. "You did not have to do it, but ..."

"Stop." I interrupt him. "I wanted a chocolate cake." While I'm still eating the cake, a trio of inmates arrive.

"Hi, Barry, and dude," says the leader of the trio. "You think you can beat up the others, without earning a punishment."

"I think I'll skip it." I answer, smiling.

"I do not believe you, and you'd better give us that cake if you do not want us to leave you unusable."

"I do not recommend it," Barry says, he's smiling too.

"I do not think so." The leader of the trio answers me. In a matter of seconds, I cornered them, hit each one three times and sent them down the stairs. It's fun to do this, especially so they see that they should not underestimate me.

XXX

The cell opens and Diana, along with the other two men I saw fighting the robot, enter the cell. Diana also holds an electronic device in her hand.

"Good morning, Bruce." Said Diana.

"Bad day," I answer her.

"I want you to meet John Stewart and Clark Kent," he says, pointing to the dark-skinned man and then the blue-suited man, respectively, before proceeding. "And our mentor: S." Diana says as she puts the electronic device on the table. On the screen there is a letter S and below the letter there is a voice indicator, like a signal sensor.

"Hi, Bruce." An electronic female voice tells me.

"Hi, S." I answer.

"We have a job for you. One that can help you get out of here, just like it would help people in the city. "

"I do not think so." I answer.

"Look, Bruce," John tells me. "I do not want this and I do not trust you, but we need your help, and it seems that you are the missing element."

"Besides," Kent adds. "We are the best opportunity you have to get out of here. I do not think you want to stay here... that way."

"It's not funny Kent." I tell him, especially since it's annoying to be mocked when you're chained to chair with five female guards with laser rifles at all times.

"Call me Clark, please."

"You can do more than you planned." Diana interrupted. "What is your response?"

"It depends." I tell her. I looked around, and I see that as things are here, I will not be able to escape soon, I will not rescue Ace, nor will I get out of here. Maybe this will help me escape. I hope this is good, but I will do it my way. "Can I choose how I want to look?"

 **Well, this is the end of this chapter. Remember that they are different versions of the Justice League, because they are in another universe. This is my last publication this year for this story. Thanks to the readers for following me in this story that has not even begun with the good. Readings and comments are always received.**

 **NEXT: INVESTIGATION AND STUDY.**


	4. Investigation and Study

**INVESTIGATION AND STUDY.**

* * *

 _DIANA'S POV._

It was strange how this happened. Clark, John and I talked about what to do, while S remained silent. His voice did not speak. This conversation was getting worse. We tried to find a possible candidate to be the new member of the League. Sadly, there was no such person in the city, just like in the world, literally. We could not find anyone, but then I remembered that my mother told me where the man we arrested was held, and I told myself that if a man could circumvent our defenses and enter the city, then he could be a good candidate for the League.

After visiting Bruce, I knew it was a matter of time for him to accept, since my mother makes it clear that the conflicts do not last in the prison of the City much. Although I had to convince Clark and John about the possibility of Bruce joining the League. At first they hesitated, but after seeing how he overthrew the other inmates, they accepted. But I can say that they are not yet convinced about what Bruce could do.

Now we are escorting Bruce to the base of operations of the League. After he agreed to join us in the League, they had to release him, give him the clothes he had and come with us. I walk in front of Bruce, while Clark and John are at his side. We entered through the front door of the base. I noticed from the breaths that he was studying the details of the base.

When we entered the base, Bruce kept looking around, we took him down the stairs, to the monitor room, which was also the conference room, where Clark, John, Arthur, Mera and I together with S got together to talk about the new attacks on the city by Brainiac or important issues.

We went from the conference room to the bedrooms on the top floor, which we all occupied; including the one I was going to use, whose door had a ray of light. Bruce gave an annoyed look, but he would have to get used to this. We do not show him the one used by Arthur and Mera, since they have not returned yet.

After showing him the dormitories, we went to the hangar, where all our cars are, including Bruce's black car that they had sent to the corral for being a criminal, but since Bruce is now going to be a member of the league, they had to bring him from return. Then there's John's 4x4, Clark's ranch car and my Buggy.

"Awesome, don't you agree?" I ask Bruce.

"I've seen more impressive things in my city than here." Bruce responds. I'm surprised he still wants to keep his bad boy role, since it's not necessary. "But it is admirable." Bruce continues.

"The journey is not over yet," I say. "You have not seen the entertainment room."

We drive Bruce to a large room where we can play with the ancient games of humanity he had before the Brainiac attack: the Pull, the foosball, mini Hockey and target shooting. There is also the sound equipment to play music, at least Brainiac did not delete the music. Bruce remains with that expression of intrigue, which makes me smile a little.

"Well, there's only one more place left: the armory." John intervenes. "Follow us."

Bruce walked with us to the armory. The place seems to have made more impression than the other rooms. the weapons placed in different walls, except in the wall where our suits are. Bruce approaches and looks closely at the remaining costumes, which are only two: one blue and one red.

"Beautiful. Do not you think? "I ask Bruce. He does not respond to me.

"What do you say to that?" S asked, who had surprisingly remained silent during the entire tour we gave Bruce.

"Since I was a kid, I always saw that others liked to see comics with muscular people wearing tights."

"They are not tights!" S yelled with much anger.

"Excuse S." I say to Bruce. "She does not put up with the jokes."

"It does not matter, but they're tights." Bruce says. I shake my head. He thinks it's good to be the bad boy. She does not know what S is like when she is angry.

"Look, Bruce," says John. "We do not like this as much as you do, but you are the only resource we have."

"I thought it was because they wanted to get me out of prison and out of town."

"I'm afraid we can not do that, Bruce." I tell him. "By agreeing to be a member of the League, you will not be able to leave the city. Do not see this as an obligation, you have to see it as a great opportunity for others. "

"Bruce," Clark said. "We do not know you, but we are at a critical moment against Brainiac's army. And you are perhaps the one who can make the difference against him. "

"So you want to make a difference using meshes?" Asks Bruce.

"That's not mesh!" Shouts S again.

"No Bruce." I say pushing him with my index finger. "You do not know what we are trying to defend."

"I never wanted any of this, Diana," he tells me. "I just wanted to go to the last safe place on the planet and stay there without hostilities. I did not want to be a member of a League of people with supernatural powers. "

"Our powers are not over natural, inmate." Answers S. "The powers that have the nicknames Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern come from technology."

"Obviously, you're the nicknamed Wonder Woman, are not you, Diana?" Bruce asks me.

"Yes, Clark is Superman and John is Green Lantern." I answer.

"I do not see anything super to that guy," Bruce says.

"It was given to me by someone very special to me," Clark says.

"Who? Your mom? "He asks.

"My wife," Clark says. "My family, something that apparently you lack."

"Like you lack more humility." Bruce says.

"Enough is enough." I tell them. "We will take a walk around the city. Is that okay, S? "

"Yes. I will alert them if something happens. "Said S.

XXX

We are walking through the city park. Bruce is in front. Apparently he does not want to talk to anyone. Clark and John follow me.

"Stop." I tell everyone.

"Now what?" Asks Bruce.

"Look over there." I point to the place where many children play. Their parents observe them. How I wish it were so in the whole world. Bruce looks in that direction. "There are the people who survived Brainiac's attack. This is the last safe place in the world, but Brainiac will not surrender, and will try to destroy the city and all of us. That's why we need you. No one will be safe unless you join us. Or all of humanity will fall to Brainiac. "

Bruce does not turn around. I approach him, and I see from his facial expression that he is fighting against a terrible memory. I hope it is not very hard. We need it.

"I said I would choose how to look," he tells me.

"Yes." I tell him.

"I do not want to wear tights," he says, still not looking me in the face.

"You will not," I say smiling.

"But I have a condition," he says, turning towards us.

"I know what you want," I say. "Bring him." I tell Clark and John. They go to a tree, pick up a cage and take it to Bruce. The cage contains Bruce's dog. Clark and John leave it on the floor. "I knew you wanted it, so I asked to be taken out of the kennel." Bruce goes to the cage, opens it, and the dog comes out.

"I missed you, old friend." Bruce says.

"Will you finally join us?" Asks John.

"I have another condition," says Bruce, smiling.

XXX

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry guys, but I'm leaving, "says the blond man who asked us to release.

"Give us a reason why we released him." John tells Bruce.

"You'll see soon." He responds.

"Thanks, Bruce." Says the blonde.

"You're welcome, Barry." He replies. I guess I should call him Barry, who looks at me directly.

"Where have you been all my life?" Barry asks me.

"Here. In Themyscira. "I answer.

"Then it will be a pleasure to meet you," he says.

"You better not do it." Bruce says putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Why?" Barry asks. Bruce stares at him. "It's okay. I will not do it."

"It's time for the study," says Clark.

XXX

Two hours later, Bruce has finally received his new power, which he personally chose. The last two hours, we were studying Bruce to confirm if he was strong enough to carry his power.

The tests were arduous, but by Bruce's expression, he is not exhausted. It surprises me how he passed the tests better than what Clark and John did. Bruce had to do all the tests in order, reflexes, resistance, reaction to situations of panic, vision test, emotional control, physical limitations, intelligence (which came out much better than all of us together), and the test of strength and balance. At least I made a good choice for the League. I hope he helps the League and the city with his power.

"Remember, now you will carry the power of mental ability. You can only buy this power by inserting this disk into your suit's wristwatch." says S. "This will give you the supreme intelligence. You can see any kind of possibility, risk, just as it will give you superior senses to others, as well as telekinetic powers." She concluded, or so I thought. "But remember that you are going to be the League strategist. You are the one who establishes plans so that we can fight Brainiac. If your plan fails, we all fail."

"I will not fail," Bruce says.

"Your suit is this," says S. A light comes on and reflects an armored suit, which looks a lot like Clark's. It's blue, but it does not have S. "I'm not going to wear that suit. Never."

"You have to do it," Clark says.

"If I wanted to look like you, I would have used it," Bruce says. Before Clark speaks, Bruce speaks again. "And it was agreed that I choose what to wear."

"Fine" Clark says. I hope you two are not going to fight all the time.

"Yeah, because you'd look bad with tights," Barry adds, putting a hand on my shoulder. This is not good.

XXX

Barry continues cleaning the floor with a toothbrush. Bruce said what bothered S, but Barry did not know, so S gave him the punishment to clean the garage to keep him from saying that our suits are tights.

"You missed there." Says S.

"How do you know?" Asks Barry.

"I have a powerful sight," replies S.

"Although this amuses me, I'm leaving," Bruce says, climbing the stairs to his room.

"Do not forget to wake up early for your training." Says S.

Bruce just agrees and leaves. I hope this was not a big mistake. As Clark and John also went to their rooms, only Barry, S and I were left. We are just waiting for Arthur and Mera to return soon. This will be interesting. With all the study I have done in Bruce's expressions, I can say that he wants to help but something stops him, and I am willing to find out what it is, for the good of all.

* * *

 _ **I always appreciate the opinions.**_

 **NEXT: DECISIONS.**


	5. Decissions

**DECISIONS.**

* * *

Bruce's POV.

How I hate this. The last few days have not been more than weird and stupid without any purpose for me. I had to go through exaggeratedly extreme tests to get a simple enhancer that will make me more intelligent and give me some telekinetic power for a limited time. I should not have done any of this. I can not be any hero, let alone a member of this so-called Justice League that protects the last of humanity that has not been enslaved by Brainiac.

I can not stay here. At least I can leave the city without anyone knowing. Or at least that most do not know. I put on my normal clothes and I take the wristwatch and the chip or battery that turns on the power. Someday I will use this, but for now I will not be able to do it, I have to reserve it for an emergency. I find it strange to have a wardrobe that has clothes of my size (consisting of blue jeans and blue shirts.) I do not understand why his obsession with blue.

I look at Ace, who is looking at me as if he knows what I intend to do. He knows me very well, but not as much as my parents or Alfred knew me. I think I could take him back to the desert to suffer again with me, but sadly I can not. I do not want him to suffer the same fate that my parents and Alfred suffered. I bend over and pat him on the neck. Then I try to say how difficult I am going to say.

"Ace, you have to stay here," I say. Before Ace barks and awakens the others, I put my hand on his muzzle. "Listen, here you will be safer. I do not want you to continue to suffer with me. "Ace seems to understand me but can not help howling with sadness. "Take care of yourself, Ace." I hug Ace and let him go. I open the door and say goodbye to him. It is very unlikely that Ace will open the door. I wonder if Kent or someone else is going to have problems with Ace soon.

I go out of the room and down the stairs, and I see that Barry is still cleaning the floor with a toothbrush for punishment that S. gave him. I wonder if it is a computer or if it is a person inside the dome or if it is a person which has a secret underground base somewhere outside the dome. I stop focusing on S and I touch Barry on the shoulder. This childish and immature blond will return to prison when I leave the city, but it is not as important as fleeing the city. The key is not to take shelter in a dome city with a general army woman, but to flee.

"Barry, how can I get out of town?" I ask.

"Do you not say good morning?" He asks me. I do not have time for this.

"Tell me how to get out of this city or I'll stick the brush in your chest." I tell him.

"Wait a minute," said Barry, raising his hands to defend himself. "Go out? Leave the city? "He asks me with a very fearful face.

"Yes." I tell him.

"As the saying goes, it goes back where you came from," he tells me. "But, in the morning more gas is expelled than normal, you have about three seconds per flame, Bruce. I recommend you not try. "He warns me. Obviously, he does not know me like everyone else. How I miss my parents, at least I could have a life with them inside or outside the dome if they had not left.

"I'll take the risk, but with another car," I say. "And I recommend you run away. Once I leave, they'll send you back to prison, where they'll shatter you." I look back at the cars, and I think I'll take Clark's Ranchero car. Obviously, I thought about taking John's 4x4, but it's too big, I'm going to be slower. The other option is Diana's Buggy, but she convinced these rare people to release me, so I'll return the favor by not stealing her own. Also, Clark is incredibly annoying, so this is fair.

I enter Clark's car, I remove the lid so I can grab the cables and connect them to start the car. With the car on, I close the door and accelerate, but not before giving a gesture of farewell to Barry. I hope he's smart and escapes from the city, but as I've seen his way of acting, I do not think he will.

I stop thinking about Barry and concentrate on leaving the city. I will not be back here. Thank you Diana for giving me this opportunity to leave. I also appreciate that S is not on at this time.

XXX

Diana's POV.

A few hours later…

It's eleven in the morning and I have not heard anything from Bruce or Barry. I was waiting for bad news about Bruce and Barry, but fortunately I have not received any. I woke up at 10 in the morning but I decided to stay in bed to relax. We will not always be able to stay in bed for a long time, especially with my work as a defender of the city and member of the League.

I did well, because the alarm sounds. So I get up and put on my uniform. Wearing this uniform is the most important thing for me. I leave my room and go to the garage, where Clark and John see that Kal's car is not there. Under the stairs, where I find Barry sitting with a melancholy expression. He must know something.

"Bruce?" I ask him. He just shakes his head. It means that Bruce escaped. I can not believe that Bruce cheated on us. It was my mistake to believe that he was the one to be a member of the League.

"The leak of the operator of the number 6 series will have to wait." Says S. "There is another Brainiac robot that is trying to destroy one of the water dams."

"Once we've taken care of him, I'm going to kill Bruce for stealing my car." Clark says.

"Let's go. Let's not waste time, "says John.

"It's true, to vehicles." I say. I get on my buggy and start driving. Clark gets into John's car, because Bruce took his car, and Clark would never use a car that has been in the desert for so long. We need to arrive before Brainiac's robot creates permanent damage to the water or the city.

We arrived at one of the most important water supplies in the city inside the dome, where I can see that the Brainiac robot is firing bombs into the water supply.

"It's time to activate the powers, comrades," Clark said.

"Well said." I tell Clark. We all put our batteries in our respective places. The battery of my powers, as it was going to be with Bruce, has to be activated by placing it on my left bracelet. Clark has to put his battery in the plate he has on his chest and is covered by the giant S that Lois designed. And John simply has to carry his ring in the Hall of Justice. I leave my Buggy and together with Clark and John, we fly towards the monster.

It's curious. If Arthur and Mera were here, they would surely beat him in a minute or less by throwing him into the water, but this time we have to defeat them without his help. I hope they come back soon, not only for us, but for the city.

Clark hits the robot with his classic hit of Superman, John creates a chainsaw and I also hit him with all my strength, crashing him to the ground. This must have hurt the robot, but I can not know why Clark is the one with the X-ray vision. That and that black and metallic wires wrap around my wrists and ankles. Clark and John also have cables in the same places as me. I applied a lot of force and reached for my sword, then cut all the cables that bound me. Clark uses his heat vision and John creates a sword and cuts all the cables.

I see that Brainiac has brought a handful of his personal army of killer robots. This will not be a problem for us. I take out my shield, and together with my sword I start to cut necks and torsos of the robots. John creates a battering ram with which he hits murderous robots. Clark simply pulverizes the robots using his laser vision, and as he did so quickly, he goes to destroy Brainiac's robot, which is about to knock down the dam of water. Clark releases several blows to the robot, then takes it by the neck with both hands and throws it into the water inside the prey.

It was a clever move by Clark, I admit, and I hope that it will weaken the robot. I see that the result was not as expected, because Clark shot out into the sky. The robot comes out of the water and throws grenades at Clark. Poor robot, he does not know that grenades do not affect Clark or me. I take advantage of Clark's distraction and hit the robot with my sword. The robot backs up, so I continue to attack him with my sword. And I make it fall into the water again. The robot comes out of the water and wraps its arms around my waist and throws me to the ground. The robot gets up and starts hitting me repeatedly in the face. I suffer serious pain, but it will not be fatal while I have my powers.

A claw with a wire wraps around the robot, pulling it away from me. John was the one who created the claw and crashed it many times on the ground, but did not realize that the robot scattered bombs all over the ground while being hit on the ground by John. John realizes this and forms a bubble around him, but the explosions are very strong, causing John to fly out of the explosion into the sky. I fly to John and catch him in the air. I leave John on the grass at a small distance from the fight. I'm back against the robot, but Clark comes forward and plunges the robot into the ground.

Clark goes flying again into a forest, so now I crash my bracelets and create a big lightning bolt against the robot. The robot receives damage, but not serious. The robot does not stop shooting grenades at me, but I destroy them all by brandishing all the grenades with my sword. I use the loop and wrap it around the neck of the robot, but the robot is incredibly strong. The robot and I struggled to have control with the loop, surprisingly, the robot manages to hit me a grenade in the back (it must have been a remote-controlled grenade that this robot used). I turn around and see that there are even more robots than there were when we arrived. The robot takes advantage of my distraction, so it jumps and manages to hit me on the head, sending me at full speed against the ground.

Clark starts fighting the robot again and John, helps me get up,

"My energy is almost finished." I inform John. "The battle against the robots and the blows I've received have spent my energy."

"The robot is very resistant, I do not know how we can defeat him and the robots without exhausting our powers," John said.

"I've been scanning the robot, but I can not find any weakness." S said breaking into our communicators.

"Me neither." Clark tells us. "This is more difficult than the last robot. My energy is also nearing exhaustion. "

"We need a little help, but we're the only ones here," John said.

"You are the members of the Justice League. The whole city depends on us. "Says S.

I wonder if Bruce is already out of town. He will surely be fleeing in the desert far from the city. At the right moment, the gods decide to leave us to our fate.

XXX

Barry's POV.

"Now what do I do?" I ask this computerized voice that is in this building that I will surely and sadly stop being because I will go to prison caused by Bruce's escape.

"You can not do anything." S answers me or whatever it is called. "Only they have the power to do it."

"We can not leave them out there without help." I replied. "There must be something I can do to help them."

"You forget that you are not an official member of the Justice League, and that maybe you will go back to prison because your friend Bruce ran away and violated the treatment we did for him." He reminds me of that. Thank you, I think.

"Hey, Bruce can still be in the city looking for a way out. If I can get to your communicator or something, I think I could get it back. "I say running to monitors that have wires to try to connect the network to Bruce.

"Do not touch that," says S. "You do not know how to use it."

"Fine, but tell me how to use it." I say. S accesses and gives me instructions on how to connect the cables. I hope Bruce hears the transmissions of Clark, Diana and John. And I hope he comes back to avoid prison.

XXX

Bruce's POV.

I try to choose a radio frequency that plays a song that distracts me from what I'm trying to forget. I try to forget that I am trying to escape from this city and the Justice League and millions of people who need help. It is a pity that these people do not know that Brainiac can not be defeated, and that the only way to survive in this world is to flee and remain hidden. They do not know what Brainiac did to me during the apocalypse, and that is why they can not win.

I look at the flames from the propane outlet of the city while I keep changing the radio frequency. I need a lot of precision to be able to get through the door before the flames burn the car. I already found the right moment. I step on the accelerator but I do not release the brake until it's time.

Three, two, one

I remove the brake and go at full speed towards the propane outlet of the city. I did not turn off the radio, which causes the stereo of the car to transmit cries of people in danger, which makes it stop the car abruptly. At first I did not recognize them, but later I recognized that cry coming from a woman. Diana is in trouble just like the others.

I do not understand why I stopped the car. I could have left and never have returned. They will do better without me, just like these naive people will be better off without me. It will be as if I had never been here. I remember the most important phrase that my father told me.

"Father, why have you never taken time for yourself?" I asked my father long ago, before Brainiac's Apocalypse. "I mean, people are fine, and your fame and reputation along with mom's are already assured." I told him that because they seemed tireless in their work helping people. They never took breaks.

"Bruce," he said with a sigh. "We have never done this for us or to be famous. We do this because the world needs help every day, and at some point we all have to decide if we help the world, or destroy it or sit idly by as a person who does not care about anything except themselves. And at some point you too will have to decide. "

I take out the energy path and place it on my bracelet, activating the power. Suddenly I feel as if I can see everything. I look at a building and visualize all the materials and calculations of which the building is made. I look at the car and see the speedometer and see all the details of the car, except for its model or price of the car for which it was acquired by Kent. I hear again the voices of Diana, John and Kent, and I look at the dam of the city, which is almost on the other side of the city, the opposite of where I am now.

I turn on the accelerator of the car and head to the location of Diana, John and Kent. I will not do this for them, but for my parents, to make them feel proud of me even if they are not here, and to honor their memory. And... maybe for Barry, who does not deserve to go to prison; After seeing how fragile he is, it is obvious that they would make pieces in a short time.

It took a long time, but with a fast car, like this one, I manage to get there and I see Diana, John and Kent fighting against robots that have skulls on their heads but no jaw; Arms, thorax and metallic legs of blue color with red abdomens but as if they were made of human skin, but according to my newly acquired power, it seems that it is from some distant planet because I do not know what it is exactly. I get out of the car and examine the black robot against which Kent is fighting.

The robot is quite rude, since I see how Kent looks difficult to knock down the robot. When feeling a great mental power, I feel many brain waves that I had never experienced before. I try to speak with my mind towards the "members of the Justice League" and it seems that I am successful.

"You do not want to attack the robot that way, Kent. No one attacks the robot in the traditional way. "I say telepathically.

"Who are you?" Diana screams.

"I'm Bruce, Diana." I respond to her. "Do not worry. I am in the city and in front of you."Everyone looked to other sides and stopped when they see me in front of them.

"Why should not we attack the robot like that?" John asks me.

"Because the robot is made of a metal that can repel rays and sharp weapons like Diana's sword." I inform you. I must say that it feels good to have this great mental power. "The robot needs heat combined with water to be able to explode, do not make it explode in the dam, explode it in the river. I guess some of you must have some power to throw heat with something. "

"I have it. Thanks. "Kent said hitting the robot and trying to throw it into the river.

"I help you, Clark." Diana said, flying and pulling out her lasso and throwing it at the robot, twining it around her neck. Kent gives the robot a big blow, throwing it into the air, but Diana pulls it as if it were a hammer and ends it by throwing it into the river through which the water of the dam runs.

John still continues to fight against Brainiac's robots by creating a machine gun, but more robots arrive and distract him. I run to the robots and hit them, but they are so many that I can not beat them. The robots hit me a few times, but I'm fine, but I feel a lot of anger, so I feel a great surge in my mind, and a great expansive wave blows my mind, metaphorically, and destroys all the Brainiac killer robots, and they even knock John to the ground. I move closer to John and help him sit down.

"John, I'm sorry," I say. John raises his head and looks at me with some grace.

"So your power works very well, to be a novice," says John.

"And they complain that I'm the arrogant one." I say throwing John to the ground with a bit of brusqueness.

"And I do not blame them," says John.

I see an explosion, still having energy for my newly acquired power. Clark and Diana emerge from the water with the robot's remains in their hands.

"Brainiac's robot destroyed, S." Diana says with her communicator. It turns out that power also gives me a super ear.

"Is everything okay, Wayne?" Asks Kent with his mind. Well, it's far away, it would take a little time to get there.

"Yes, John and I are fine, Kent." I answer.

"Not you, or John. I mean, did you destroy my car or not? "He yells madly in his mind.

"Better make sure of that yourself." I reply telepathically and walk to the car.

I hope I made the right decision by staying here and helping these weirdos and this naive city. I hope this has been enough to honor my parents. And I hope that Barry and Ace are not in prison at this time.

* * *

 **Well, I finally published another chapter for this fic, so I would like to know if there is any doubt or something they want to ask me. Like the opinions are always welcome.**

 **NEXT: MISSION AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT.**


	6. Mission at light speed

**MISSION AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT.**

* * *

 _Barry's POV. City Theatre._

"And here in front of you is the great drummer, Henry Grant," I say to Clark, Diana, and John, as I introduce this skinny guy and not as handsome as me. "He may not be handsome, but he's skilled, and he makes up for his unattractiveness with quick hands and feet," I say Henry looks at me with a little annoyance. I was just honest.

Henry plays the drums quite fast and at his best rhythm, but Clark and John are bored, but the beautiful Diana is quite happy with Henry's rhythm.

"Following," John says.

"Sorry Henry," I say trying to be nice. Henry leaves with his head down.

"Barry, I know you are very charismatic, but we need someone who is in good condition," Clark said.

"We need someone who knows how to fight and who is brave," John said. "We are not looking for a drummer or an actor, we are looking for a member of the League to fight Brainiac."

"Despite all the candidates you've presented to us, none have the necessary characteristics to be the newest member of the league," Clark says again.

"It is not that they are bad people, but that they are not what we are looking for," Diana said. She is always so delicate.

"Hey, you guys commissioned me to audition to find a new member, and I've put a lot of effort into this," I say seriously.

"Barry, we have seen dozens of people who would be better off working at children's parties or at a circus. Is there really no one promising?" John asked. Wow, this guy is very tough, but I'm sure Bruce would scare him if he wanted to.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to check." I say to all three and leave the auditorium to see the following candidates. Sadly, I can't find anyone promising. I see more guys dressed as clowns or people with few acting skills.

"Looking for more like you?" Asked a voice that I thought I would never hear again. I turn around and look at him.

"Hello, Snart," I say slowly. "What is the incredible reason you are here?" I don't know why I have to see Snart again. I completely forgot that Snart would look for me if I came back here. Oh, I hope I have protection from the League. It's great that Bruce hasn't left and stayed, so I can be with the greatest heroes in town. That is if Snart doesn't annihilate me first.

"Well, simple, I came when I heard you left the city, but I think you lied to me again because I see that you're here working with clowns and stupid people for a play by the League of Mediocre," Snart says. Oh, I always knew that going back was a bad decision. Or well, I don't know which was worse, being killed by Snart or being destroyed by Brainiac's robots. But Snart disrespected the League, they saved Bruce and me.

"Hey, it's the Justice League. And they are not mediocre." I say "They save lives by fighting the Brainiac threat."

"I am amazed at how a traitor like you was accepted as a member, but I will only tell you this because I do not like to waste my time with people like you: take care because I will be watching you," Snart says.

"I would take care of myself if I were you, Snart. I have a member of the league as my bodyguard. It will be difficult for you to beat him." I answer him. If this doesn't serve to keep you away, then I hope I don't go out in a good time.

"I'm surprised that after you betrayed me the league gave you a bodyguard. But that won't save you, Allen. So you better be careful." Snart said before leaving. I turn around and keep looking for a possible candidate for the league. Mental note ask Bruce to be my bodyguard. The search seems to be going nowhere. This is sad, I am now the league's assistant, and I can't do my job.

"Excuse me, sir..." a gentleman with a mustache, a small beard and long black hair says to me kindly. He is quite thin, but he is not handsome like me.

"Mark Mardon." He says extending my hand to me. I greet him and notice that he has enough strength. "And I would like to join the justice league." He says very smiling.

"Do you want to be an assistant like me?" I tell him and laugh. Mark frowns instead. "Relax, it was a joke. Well then, let's go with the league members." I tell him and he nods. Normally I would look for another candidate, but it is better to see if Mark is what they are looking for as a member of the league. The others don't seem to be what they are looking for. "Wait, I must introduce you." I indicate and he nods. "Diana, Clark and John, this is Mark Mardon."

Mark is shown before the three and stands with his hands behind his back.

"And what can he do, Barry?" John asks. He is stiff.

"Honestly..." I try to say, but Mark cuts me off.

"I can do many things." He says very confidently without moving his hands. "But I will not show you if you are not willing to test me." I hope this does not go wrong.

"Honestly, John, he looks very confident. We should question him. We don't have anything to lose." Kal says.

"I agree. He looks like a good guy" Diana says. Oh, how I adore her every time she stands up for something.

"Well then, Mark, join us so we can run the tests" Clark says. Mark nods and leaves with them. I think I'd better get out of here before Snart returns.

XXX

The next day. Hall of Justice.

"I'm not your bodyguard, Allen. Ask Kent for that" Bruce says. I can't believe he refuses to be my bodyguard, even though he's already saved me from prison and Brainiac's robots.

"Please, Bruce. You just have to accompany me everywhere and defend me. It is not a bad job" I say hoping that he will change his mind.

"It's a lot of work and I'm still working to look different than Kent. I don't want to look like a clone of yours, and I recommend that you don't have to have a bodyguard. Just stay here and don't go anywhere. "

"Hey, I have to go out sometime. You don't know how hard Snart can be. That guy is intimidating" Bruce turns his face away and puts on his terrifying face. "It's not as intimidating as you, hehe." Before Bruce responds to me, Clark, Diana and John enter.

"Good news, Barry" John says.

"Yes, you have brought us a good candidate, he achieved impressive results" Clark says.

"He is the new member of the League" Diana says.

"Are you serious?" I ask. This is hard to believe.

"We are serious, Barry. The results were better than expected. He achieved results at the same level as Bruce " Clark says. I can't see Bruce since he's after me, but he seems kind of upset.

"Excellent. I do a good job. No?" I ask. They would be so lost now without me.

"Yes, you did, Mr. Allen," S. tells me. It's still awkward having to talk to a computer. The alarm rings. "Alert, a Brainiac robot has arrived in the city, but this one seems to be underground. Something unusual."

"Very well, here we go S" Clark says and everyone leaves except me.

"Mr. Allen, "S. tells me weird. "We need you to give the wristwatch along with his power cell to Mr. Mardon, he is in the auditorium because we told him to be there to know the results of his tests. Mr. Wayne has to help his companions here. Mr. Allen, the watch is the most important thing for all members, protect it at all costs" He ordered. Obviously, I have to obey S.

"Understood, Mr. S" I tell him. "And Bruce, do your duty" I say turning to see him, but he just shows his angry face. "Forget what I said," I say running away. I hope that Brainiac robot doesn't succeed against John, Clark and Diana.

XXX

 _15:00_

I arrive at the auditorium in the small vehicle assigned to me after Bruce agreed to stay. Well, I needed a means of transportation now that I'm going to be the assistant to the league, although I would have liked a motorcycle better made than this motorcycle that looks like a taxi that only existed on the beaches before Brainiac's attack. This bike has a windshield and a roof, but it is made only for one person, I do not think Diana can accompany me on this bike.

I walk into the auditorium and see that Mark is standing, waiting for me. I walk towards him, but Snart appears behind Mark with his pistols and his thugs, who immobilize Mark. I hide behind a table, nobody except Mark must have the watch. I think I should throw the watch at him, but Snart is someone accurate with his pistols, and the watch could fall into enemy hands.

"Listen to this, Allen. I told you to take care of yourself, and you took it lightly. I knew that you having a bodyguard was a tale" Snart says. This is not a good thing. "So to be on hand, you can give me that thing that you came to give to the new member of the league, and we'll leave..." Snart was saying before Mark kicked Snart's pistols, and shot down Snart's other two thugs. I already saw why he had been approved as the new member.

"Barry, give me the watch," Mark said before one of the thugs hit him in the back of the head, but he didn't fall to the ground, he kept running. There was a crash, and I saw that Snart had shot Mark in the shin. Without explanation, Mark managed to stamp Snart and his thugs against the wall with some kind of power, but I see that his leg sparks.

"You are a Brainiac robot" I say backing up.

"I am not a robot. I need a robotic leg to… "Mark says before Snart shoots Mark in the back, but he turns around, showing his metal back, and slams him against the wall again. I run away before he can do anything to me and get on my clunky bike and start walking away, but Mark shows off his robotic appearance and starts flying. He is catching up to me. Hell, this is not good. I turn around and head to a busy road. Mark is after me. I use the cell phone they gave me once Bruce came back and I use it to call him.

"Come back here, Barry. Master Brainiac needs that source of super speed" Mark says.

"Bruce, I need your help," I say with my cell phone.

"Barry, I'm busy seeing that the team doesn't do anything stupid," Bruce says.

"Don't hang up, Mark is a Brainiac robot, and if no one helps me he'll take over the clock soon," I tell him. I almost collided with a truck.

"Where are you?" Bruce asks.

"This almost reaching the beach, the traffic is lighter from there, ay" I say because Mark almost crashed into the bike.

"Park near there and hide. I'll be there soon" Bruce tells me.

I do what Bruce told me to do, I parked near a pier and there are some fishermen there. I fall to the ground with a big push, it must have been Mark.

"Give me that source of power. Master Brainiac will reward me with more power when I bring you this super-speed source" Mark says approaching me. When I turn around, I see that Mark has a robotic body with shiny silver-colored metal.

"Okay, it's yours" I say throwing the keys to my bike and I run to where there is a box with fish. Mark tosses the keys back to me, I toss him a few fish. Mark just stands there and I think if he were human this would seem like fun to him. I throw the box with five fish at mark, this time, he does back off, so I manage to run and throw myself behind some barrels.

I catch my breath for a few seconds before Mark raises the barrels with his power or skill, revealing my position.

"You won't need that anymore," Mark says with a hand gesture that brings the watch closer to my pocket, but I grab it with both my hands. Where the hell are you Bruce? Mark's power is too strong, so he touches my arms, and tries to get me to drop the watch. I must protect the watch at all costs, there is no other option. Mark manages to remove my left hand from the clock, but I grab it again and put it with a lot of effort on my wrist, Mark tries to take my hand off the clock again, but I pull the lever and the clock activates. I suddenly feel a great electric current running through my entire body. I feel how my whole body vibrates. I want to run, and I do, but I run at such a fast speed that I crash into barrels full of fish.

"Hey, now Master Brainiac will no longer reward me," says Mark, throwing two barrels at me. Very strangely, the barrels are directed at me at such a slow speed that I dodge them very quickly.

"Hey, you are a turtle. You never hit me" I say But I see that Bruce appears behind still wearing the blue suit and throws something at Mark. Mark scratches his back but explodes sending him to the ground. I run to Mark and hit him on the back. I see that is not enough, so I climb on his back and hit his back with my feet so many times that I can't count them.

"Barry, step aside," Bruce says dropping two bombs. I run away from Mark, but I crash into more barrels. The bombs land on his back, and they explode but very slowly. Curiously, I am very hungry. Bruce approaches me, slowly, so I run up to him at full speed but crash into him and we fall to the ground.

"Sorry, Bruce," I say getting up, I take him by the hand and I pick him up quickly. "It's just that I'm just learning to drive with speed."

"Seeing that you're superfast, I deduce that you ran away from Brainiac's robot, but eventually he almost took your watch and power cell from you, so you put it on to prevent the robot from stealing the super speed. This is going to be troublesome, Barry, and I mean everyone in the league, "Bruce tells me. Now that he says it, he's right. Technically, he's the smartest guy in town every time he activates that power cell.

"It's true, I can't go back. Diana will kill me, John will do something terrible to me. Oh no, that voice they call S will be much worse" I say I have to run away, but Bruce puts his hands on my shoulders, although I could escape, I stop. I cannot refuse your help.

"Maybe they don't hate you if you help us with the robot that is planting the bombs all over the city." He says.

"It's true, let's get to work," I say running. I stop. I left Bruce alone. I have to go back for him. So I go back, but I hit him again. Sorry, I'm still not used to this. And sorry for leaving you alone" I say offering my hand, but he stands up alone.

"We are going to the outskirts of the city, through the forest. That's where the trail is" He says. The ringing sound is heard on your watch. "Yes, what is it?"

"League members are still battling the robot, but it is unstoppable. But I'm calling to find out if the super speed operator" says S. I make a scared face. This is my end.

"Yes. I already have it here. I'll go with him to see what the robot did" He says and hangs up. "Come on." I get fed up and load it up and we drive at full speed. Bruce has an uncomfortable face, but I'm very hungry, and I get anxious if I'm hungry. We get there in 10 seconds and I put Bruce down. "If you do that again, I break your leg," he says. I better not do it again.

"Thank you so much for hiding my identity from S. I thought he was dead." I say and run elsewhere. "I will die after this" I run elsewhere. "I am very anxious. I haven't eaten in a long time, "I say and return to Bruce.

"Let's see what the robot did first, then you eat." He says.

We are heading to a big hole in the forest land. It is quite deep and wide.

"Either the robot is trying to sink the buildings, bring robots, or planted bombs" Bruce says. "Barry, get in the hole, it is obvious that the robot made a tunnel, so explore it. It will serve to warn others. And without complaints"he says. Obviously I have to obey it.

I go into the tunnel and see that it is empty and dark.

"Bruce, I don't see anything. It is very dark and it is very long" I say coming out of the tunnel.

"Do it if you don't want the league to kick you out, and if you don't want me to break your arm" Bruce says. I sigh and go inside.

I take quick tours of the entire tunnel, and only see darkness. I try to stop myself, but there is something on the ground that throws me flying and I fall to the ground. I get up, and I see that what made me fall was a sphere, but this one opens and from it, the typical Brainiac robots come out. Too many, but I still have speed, so I literally hit everyone on different parts of the body. This is strange since I don't feel much pain. I hit all the robots, and they all fall, and finally, the robots stop coming out.

This is bad, I see that if robots came out here, it is obvious that there are robots in other tunnels. Hell, I have to find Bruce. I'm going to look for it, but I get lost. There are quite a few tunnels and I run through all of them, but I fall over and over again. It seems that tripping over all the spheres has caused all of them to activate. Many robots are in all the tunnels, so I take advantage of the fact that I still feel the speed in me and destroy all the robots that I see in the tunnels. I feel a lot of adrenaline, but I build all the robots and I feel very tired. Good thing robots are not that strong. At least the league members won't tear me to pieces. But I still had to find Bruce. I felt tired, but I still felt a little bit of energy, so I could still find it.

I searched through some tunnels, but I didn't find any robots, but I listened when I stopped for about five seconds. The robots must have been activated, and they exited in a conduit. I run to the sound, and I see a light and I see that there are more robots. I run and hit robots and get out of the hole, I see Bruce throwing grenades at some robots while hitting others. I hit two, but my body feels limp and tired, so much so that I fall. Bruce continues to hit the last robots and approaches me.

"What happened?" Bruce questioned.

"I do not know. My body feels limp and tired" I say breathing hard. "And I'm very hungry" I scream. My stomach demands to eat.

We hear an explosion and a whistle. We look up and see Clark, Diana and John fighting in the sky with the robot. Diana draws her sword and cuts his arms, John grabs him and throws him to the ceiling of the dome and Clark shoots him with his laser that comes out of his eyes and makes the robot crash into the dome and explodes.

XXX

I am waiting in the hall of justice, eating all the food that was in the refrigerator. I hear Bruce talking to Diana –Ay, Diana-, Clark and John.

"I told them how to destroy that robot, but they are lucky that I was able to find out that the robot's plan was to plant spheres in the tunnels so that the Brainiac robots could storm the city. But it was thanks to the super speed skill operator because he was the one who destroyed all the robots" says Bruce.

"Bruce, why are you calling Mark the super speed operator?" Mark asks. John and Diana agree.

"Mark was a robot sent by Brainiac to take over the speed of light cell" Bruce says. "The possible new member saved the city. So I leave it to you" Says something boring.

"Then who is the new member?" Diana asks.

Bruce and the group get closer and I turn around. Everyone is surprised to see me.

"You?" John asks.

"I can't believe it" says Clark.

"I can't believe it either, league members, but I waited for you guys to come to see it." Says S. This is the end.

"Why did you use the power cell? Did you want the power for yourself?" John asks. Bruce steps forward.

"S ordered Barry to protect the watch at all costs. And there was no other option. He hid in a dock, but the robot almost took over the cell, if it wasn't for Barry" he says.

"But he's not qualified to be a Ranger, Mr. Wayne" says S. "A true member of the league must have gone through the tests you went through, this one can't be."

"Well, this guy saved the city from Brainiac's robots. But if you want to find a better candidate, which I think is impossible, then do it" Bruce says.

"Did they tell you that you're pretty..." Clark says, but Bruce cuts him off.

"Annoying? No. That's you" He says and leaves. Clark sighs and turns to see me.

"We will have to test you" Clark says.

"Good, but better tomorrow, please. After using the speed of light or super speed, which I enjoyed, it left me very exhausted" I say, leaning back in my chair.

"Is that why you eat all our food?" Asks the bored John.

"Yes. I don't know, but I have a very accelerated metabolism" I reply.

"What happened to your shoes?" Asks the beautiful Diana. This confuses me. I look at my feet and I see that my tennis shoes have disappeared.

"The speed of light cannot be used with ordinary clothing. You have to wear the suit that has been designed for the operator" says S.

"Let's show you your suit" says Clark.

We get to the costume room and they open a compartment that reveals a yellow suit. This is horrible. Despite the rays that were in me during the speed of light, I would not like the color yellow.

"Can't I change the color?" Asked them. "I don't like yellow."

"Only if you happen to be legit" says S. At least I'm not dead. I hope this doesn't end up killing me.

* * *

 **NEXT: SHINY AND RUSTY.**


End file.
